Azura
Azura is a character from Fire Emblem Fates Birthright and Conquest. She first appears in Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Angelica gets grounded as her first major appearence in the grounded series. She is the legendary sage of water at The Lakeside. Aside from that, she is a good user and had the ability to become a Zora if needed. Her children are Female Kana, Shigure, Lunick, Selena, Florina, Ichigo Momomiya, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Mint Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara and Hikari Tsurugino. However, Azura's other children were Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Summer, B.B. Jammies, Behania and Coffee, but Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo kicked them out for getting strongly expelled and permanently banned from school due to Minami Luna vandalizing Elephant012's pages and joining the UTTP and becoming the new AYBAYBAYDOG1 and TransformersGal70, so Luna decided to adopt The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs and have them as her children instead of Azura. Because of this, Azura will become The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs aunt, Ike will be become their uncle, and Female Kana and Shigure will become their cousins from now on since Luna is their new mom. In most grounded videos, she beats troublemakers up with her blessed lance. In general, she has Darth Vader's no voice unlike her former children (that the Save-Ums have their no voices from episodes from their own TV show). She gets her new form where she can turn into a dragon other than her Zora form. When she got turned into a child alongside MrEmperorCJ by Dr. Strange, she can change time to adulthood era by grabbing the Blessed Lance from the pedestal just like how Link grabs the Master Sword to become adult in Ocarina of Time. She strike up her friendship with Kotaro Minami, and Yuna Minami. In Goanimate * * * * *Voice: Princess *Relationships: Arete (Mother; deceased but got revived by the Mavericks), Omnimon (Father; deceased but got revived by the The Mavericks) *Age: 19 (Current), (later turned into a 7 year old by Dr. Strange after Kang's defeat)) *Ticklish spot: Her feet and toes *Neutral ticklish spot: Her belly, tummy button and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her nose and neck *Relatives: Chris Thorndyke (little brother), Ike (Husband), Female Kana (daughter), Shigure (son), Lunick (son), Selena (daughter), Florina (daughter), Ichigo Momomiya (daughter), Lettuce Midorikawa (daughter), Pudding Fong (daughter), Mint Aizawa (daughter), Zakuro Fujiwara (daughter), Hikari Tsurugino (Daughter), Princess Oriana (Friend) *Likes: Chris Thorndyke Lovers on Deviantart, Her Digimon friends (Mammothmon, Parrotmon, MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon), her husband, her children, Iris (Megaman X4), Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, her 2 friends Kohtaro and Yuna, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Monster movies, Singing her Song, Being at the Lakeside with her Pokémon, Being pampered, Cute Things (Currently), Swimming at the Lake, Clean Water, Kakigōries, Being a Restless sleeper, Telling Stories, practicing magic, entertaining Female Kana by wiggling her toes in front of her, Destroying DVDS that troublemakers got while grounded, Having her feet touched, painting her fingernails and toenails light blue (even a pink color as well), Swimming in deep shallow water (Currently), Fruits and Vegetables (Currently), Wearing her kimono *Dislikes: Moe and Joe, Chris Thorndyke Haters on Deviantart, Angelica Pickles, COC* A EGG U R, Ratso Catso, Getting Bullied, Danger Mouse, All baby shows (Except for The Lion Guard), Battlefield Earth, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, The Emoji Movie, Getting her feet covered in acrylic paint, Swimming in Poisonus Water, water pollution, Swimming in deep shallow water (Formely), Fruits and Vegetables (Formely, to treat her constipation), Angelica Pickles, and Moe and Joe making grounded and dead meat videos out of her. *Chinese and Japanese Zodiac: Dragon *Favorite Toenail Color: Light Blue, Pink and White. *UTAU voicebank language: Bilingual; Japanese and English *Roblox Username: WaterSongstress_YT Pokemon she has (That were later given away to Nowi/Old ability): *Luxray (Male) - Nickname: Alex *Donphan (Male) - Nickname: Horton *Dodrio (Male) - Nickname: Condor *Kecleon (Male) - Nickname: Rango *Archeops (Male) - Nickname: Blu *Milotic (Female) - Nickname: Master Viper New Pokemon she has: *Primarina (Female) - Nickname: Azura Jr. MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 appearanc: Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Azura holds her hands to her chest. After the announcer calls her name Azura walks forward singing "You are the ocean's gray waves. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb." then pulls out her Blessed Lance saying "I won't hold back. Let us begin." Special Moves Watery Tremble (Neutral) Azura spins her spear above herself and sends a large wave of water forward. MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster (Neutral 2) Shining Screech (Neutral 3) Aqua Requiem (Side) Azura spins her spear at her side, shoots a beam of water, then finishes by swinging her spear diagonally left. WereGarurumon's Kaiser Nail (Side Neutral 2) Mammothmon's Frozen Breath (Side Neutral 3) Mount on Mammothmon to ride him while he uses frozen breath from his nose. Water Jumper (Up) Azura jumps into the air swinging her lance and making a watery trail. Dragon rush (Up Neutral 2) Parroton glide (Up Neutral 3) Whirlpool (Down) Azura sings forming ripples of water to hit enemies, then makes a massive water geyser around herself, hitting enemies rapidly. Zora's mask (Down Neutral 2) Azura turns into her zora form after putting on her Zora mask, her double cutter attack replaces watery tremble, whereas countering an attack will cause her to lunge her right arm forward, then swing with her left arm, and end with her kicking up into the air, in a three-move combo. Double cutter boomerang attack replaces Aqua requiem where using the side neutral while holding the B-button and releasing it will make her put her hands together and release her two arm-fins as a projectile attack. Dolphin Jump replaces Water Jumper whereas she will leap into the air. This technique can be used as an attack to fight larger fighters, a recovery move and to reach heights too high to climb onto. Pressing the down neutral button again will cause her to remove her mask and turn into her human form again. Screechereen form (Down Neutral 3) Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Hyper Smash) Azura dances around singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone from these lyrics: "Sing with me a song of birthrights and love The light scatters to the sky above" During this, waves damage opponents then she says "This is where is ends." then makes large circular waves to blow enemies away. Yato's Lullaby (Final Smash) Azura spins her spear saying "Dispise me if you want.", shines it, then spins around and swings her spear to the left, then swings her spear upward with a purple energetic slash, then makes a watery slash to the left, then says "Witness our resolve!" and finishes by spinning and slamming her spear down with an energetic slash. Victory Animations #Azura pole dances on her lance singing and says "My voice feels strong today, like I could sing without ever stopping." #Azura swings her spear left, then crouches and swings her spear up saying "Even if it means I must dirty my hands, I will protect everyone." #Azura spins her spear above herself, sets it being her, then does a hopping spin slash, then a spinning slash, then dances releasing strong magical energies. She then says "I guess that's the last of them..." then turns to the camera and continues "At least till the next time!" On-Screen Appearance Water forms into Azura who says "You're entering a fight you have no hope of winning." Other attacks and weakness *Neutral attack - Azura uses her blessed lance to slash or pierce anyone. *Foward tilt - Azura punches her opponent in front of her. *Down tilt - Azura kicks her opponent with her foot causing some tripping. *Dash attack - Azura preforms her drop kick attack while dashing around. *Foward and Back smash - Azura does a slick slap which can break shields. *Up smash - Azura does a spin attack to surround herself into a water tornado to push opponents back. *Down smash - Azura jumps and creates a small water earthquake shockwave around her to trip any opponents. *Neutral aerial - Azura preforms her spin attack which can damage opponents if he or she makes contact. *Foward aerial - Azura stabs her opponents with her lance. *Back aerial - Azura attacks with her legs to kick opponents. *Up aerial - Azura swings her lance above her. *Down aerial - Azura does a spinning slam onto opponents. The attack doubles when the opponent is prat falled or face planted. *Grab - Azura grabs any opponent with her hand *Pummel - Azura whacks her opponent with her lance *Foward throw - Azura bites her opponent which can stun them for a short time. *Back throw - Azura does a shoulder throw where she throws the opponents behind her. *Up throw - Azura does a choke hold to suffocate opponents. *Down throw - Azura performs a pile driver attack on opponents by holding them upside down. *Floor attack (Front) - Azura does a spinning kick and gets up. *Floor attack (Back) - Azura swings her lance above her and gets up. *Floor attack (Trip) - Azura does a spin kick attack in a sitting position while getting up. *Weakness: Fire elements (Such as Fire Wave), Azura is weak to fire attacks such as Flame Mammoth's Fire Wave because of her being mainly a Ice type and a water type, when fire gets her, she will get burned and engulfed in flames for a short time as the fire burn sound is heard. Trivia: *Her Star Sign is Pisces. *Her Kanji is アクア. *Her Romaji is Aqua. *Azura's close-up of her eyes are shown when she's about to cry. *When Favian Mendoza killed Azura, Female Kana decides to sing The USA National Anthem to her. *While her children the Save-Ums are Minami Luna's friends, the Lion Guard are her friends. However, after the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs got kicked out of Azura's castle, they became Minami Luna's children. *In the 73rd episode of Dylan and Friends, Azura was narrating the story as she made a book for Halloween. Etymology: How to unlock her in MUGEN Event matches with her: *Event 2: Jet's Revenge As a boss alongside Giffany in Tigerboy: Don't deal with Rita Repulsa She and Giffany is fought in Monster girl rampage on World 1. In the first phase, the two monsters take turns attacking the players in a set pattern that is easily memorized and avoided: Giffany will spit out electric mosquitoes, each has 4 HP (which are literally electrocuted) that will slowly inch closer to damage the players. These bugs are easily disposable by simply shooting at them. Because of this, Giffany's attack is much easier to avoid than Azura's. Azura kicks dragon shaped energy waves at the player in a set pattern: one close to the ground, one slightly higher off the ground and one high off the ground. The pattern reverses after the third pink energy dragon (which can be parried). In Expert mode, both Azura and Giffany do their attacks in unison, rather than individually. Once taking enough damage, Azura dolphin jumps to the other side, attempting to damage the players, crashing into something off-screen. She then comes back on the left side, thus commencing the second phase of the attack. Hitpoints = 546/408/494 In this phase, players are now surrounded by Azura and Giffany, with Azura on the left and Giffany on the right. They will now attack simultaneously, although Giffany's attack is a little bit longer than Azura's. Azura will periodically kick water ball-like projectiles bouncing up and down, while Giffany will flap her wings rapidly like a fan, blowing the players away from her and towards Azura's attack in order to damage them. Azura's attack can be avoided by running away from it as it bounces, dashing or smoke-dashing away, even while being blown away. In Easy and Expert mode, Azura will be kicking dragon like energy waves like the first phase after dolphin jumping, and she will then alternate between throwing energy wave kicks and kicking three bouncing water balls. After taking enough damage, Giffany will use her monster orb and Azura will attempt to damage the players again by dolphin jumping at Giffany. After that, Azura will then dolphin jump into Giffany's head, making Azura and Giffany to transform into a dragon. This commences the final phase of the battle. If played on Easy difficulty, the battle will simply end with Giffany crying with her hands covering her eyes, and Azura crying while her dress has tears and she will have scratches and cuts on her feet. Hitpoints = 854/714/741 In this phase, the players cannot damage the monster duo, who have now fused into a dragon, in any way until they hit the tail by parrying it. Before players can hit the tail, the dragon will spit out fireballs through the mouth. In Expert mode, the dragon will spit out more fireballs at a faster rate before the tail can be parried, the fire breath also spawn and move faster. By moving the tail, the dragon will turn through different colors until all three land on a certain symbol, which signifies the attack that the dragon will use. The dragon will open the mouth which shoots out different color element breaths changing between attacks. There are three possible attacks that can be performed: Red: Fire breath comes out from the mouth, which must be jumped over to not get damaged. Yellow: Electric breath that need to be jumped on continuously, or else they will cause damage. Blue: Water breath will shoot out of the mouth to damage the players, can be avoided by ducking or jumping over depending on the firing position. Once players pull enough damage, the dragon is defeated with x-ed out eyes and the entire body including the head is set on fire. Hitpoints = 578/665 New Abilities: Human form With her Pokemon given away to Nowi, she now uses her combat moves to defend herself. Shining Screech Azura fires a shining beam of blue reverberati. New Abilities: Zora form While in Zora form, Azura gains many unique abilities which can be used to fight enemies, solve puzzles, and explore previously inaccessible areas, most notably underwater. Double Cutters While as Zora Azura, Azura attacks using her arms and fins. Tapping the B-Button three times will make Zora Azura lunge her right arm forward, then swing with her left arm, and end with her kicking up into the air, in a three-move combo. By holding the B-Button and releasing it, she will put her hands together and then release her two arm-fins as a projectile attack. Similar to the Boomerang, these fins fly through the air and eventually come back. The Double Cutters attack is also a unlockable move for Azura's custom neutral attack. Swimming Zora Azura is Azura's current form that can freely swim underwater without drowning unlike her human form. Swimming is performed by holding the A-Button while submerged. While swimming, Zora Azura has free reign of swimming in any direction and at a faster speed. She can also walk on the bottom of the water by pressing the B-Button. But sometimes, Zora Azura swims at a slower speed, making navigation of tight underwater corridors easier Dolphin Jump Zora Azura's electrical Barrier The Dolphin Jump is a technique Zora Azura may perform while submerged in water. If Zora Azura is swimming underwater and swims towards the surface, she will breach it and leap into the air. This technique can be used as an attack to fight troublemakers such as Moe and Joe and COC* A EGG U R, as well as to reach heights too high to climb onto. Barrier Zora Azura can utilize an electrical Barrier that surrounds her to defend herself from and even attack enemies with. While in the water, pressing the R-Button creates an electric Barrier around Zora Azura. This can be used as an attack by swimming into enemies. It replaces Azura's spiral charging dive. While on land, pressing the R-Button instead has Zora Azura extend her right fin into a Shield. By holding both the B and R-Buttons, it is possible to create the Barrier on land. Unlike Azura's spiral charging dive, Zora Azura can swim faster by executing the barrier. List of monsters she can transform into: *Zora Azura *Megaseadramon *Mammothmon *Sinduramon *Rapidmon (Armor) *LadyDevimon *Wargrowlmon *Weregarurumon *Screechereen Quotes *Azura/Lakeside Monsters Arena Quotes Halloween Costume: Sound clips: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Good Users Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Steven's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:School Students Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:My Little Pony haters Category:SVTFOE Fans Category:Females who can carry others Category:Arale fans Category:Fire Emblem Show Characters Category:Ike's Allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Elmo's enemies Category:Characters Voiced by Princess Category:Porn haters Category:Barney haters Category:MUGEN characters Category:Favian Mendoza's enemies Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Elephant012's monster allies Category:The Legendary Crew Members Category:Monsters who sings their songs Category:Lakeside Goddess Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Lakeside Deities Category:Protagonists